Father and Son Relationship Rebuild
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: Tony DiNozzo's dad is in town and Tony has a very negative and rude attitude towards him and he soon learns a lesson he will not soon forget! Tony forgives his dad and his dad has finally changed and promises to rebuild a relationship with his son! Imagine if Senior was played by Arnold Schwarzenegger and his new girlfriend, Solange played by Caterina Murino!


Father and Son relationship rebuild

Tony DiNozzo has been having a sour attitude especially since Senior is in town! What will happen? Will Tony push his dad to the limit? Will he have to relive his childhood for one or a few days?

5:00 am which is 0500 hours

Tony is asleep

Phone Rings

Tony:(sleepishly answers the phone) hello?

Tony Sr:(on the phone) Junior it's me.

Tony: oh hi dad it is 0500 hours why are you calling this late?

Tony Sr: because i am coming to visit you for a month or two.

Tony: wait you're what?!

Tony Sr: be there in a bit.

He hangs up

Tony:(slams the phone down) oh great!

Loud knocking at the door

Tony:(goes to the door).

He opens it

Tony Sr: hi Junior!

Tony: really?!

Tony Sr: excuse me?

Tony: no i mean uh hi dad what uh what brings you here this early?

Tony Sr: well you gonna let me in or am i intended to stay all morning out in the cold?

Tony:(under his breath) i vote for out in the cold!

Tony Sr: hmm?

Tony: i mean-

Tony Sr goes in

Tony: come in i guess!

He closes the door

Later in the evening after he gets off work and comes home in a bad mood with a surely attitude

Tony: dad before you say anything i'm not giving you money!

Tony Sr: i wasn't gonna ask you for anything but i wanted to speak wis you and tell you zat i have change zis time for good.

Tony: yeah right like i am gonna believe you _this time_ like any other time!

Tony Sr: Junior i have changed my life you saw how much i stayed away from you well after that last falling out i went and seeked help from the therapy and it helped me alot and i wanted to come and tell you zat.

Tony: look old man you're not fooling me at all!

Tony Sr: Tony i tell you ze truth!

Tony: i won't listen to a man who is a C.O.N. CON!

Tony Sr: what was that?!

Tony: you are a CON ARTIST and a LIAR!

Tony Sr: ba(slaps him across the face).

Tony rubs his face

Tony Sr: next time Junior next time zat won't be ze only pain you'll feel!

Tony stares at him

Tony Sr: what do you say?!

Tony: sorry dad i uh i got out of line and shouldn't have talked to you like i did.

Tony Sr: Junior what's been eating at you?

Tony: how do you know something is eating at me?

Tony Sr: because you are more tense than i last saw you and you have been hot headed especially over the phone or sometimes you don't answer the phone what's goin on?

Tony: it's the others at work!

Tony Sr: don't blame them for your little moods!

Tony: well it's their fault!

Tony Sr: listen young man i am not Gibbs or McGee or Ziva or whoever ok i am your father so don't do something you'll regret!

Tony: regret this old man!

He flips him off but Tony knew he fucked up big time by flipping his dad off

Tony Sr: oh i see flipping me off eh?!

He stands up

Tony Sr: get to the bedroom with me!

He goes upstairs and Tony follows him feeling a bit uneasy

They get to the bedroom and Tony Sr sits down

Tony Sr: ok Junior tell me what exactly has been bothering you and don't feed me the "oh well it is the others at work it's not me" bullshit so tell me the goddamn truth!

Tony: well sorry old man but it's my story and i am stickin to it!

Tony Sr: and that's it?!

Tony: yes!

Tony Sr: fine son but you forced me to do something that i should have done to you a long time ago!

Tony soon feels his stomach go into knots

Tony Sr: i have no other alternative Junior correction i have one more alternative left!

Tony:(swallows hard).

Tony Sr: and i think you know what it is!

Tony:(uneasy) do you want me to get the paddle?

Tony Sr: no(grabs Tony's left arm).

Tony: what are you-

Tony Sr: no questions.

Soon Tony finds himself over his dad's lap and he and his dad soon communicate in Italian for a brief minute

Tony Sr: Sei Stato Punito Ora(You're being punished now).

Tony: Papa mi dispiace io non lo faro piu(Dad i'm sorry i won't do it again).

Tony Sr: Dispiace figlio ma devo farlo cosi zip it(Sorry son but i must do it so zip it).

Soon Tony feels a hard smack on his rear end

Tony:(winces).

Tony Sr:(goes harder).

Tony: dad ow i'm sorry ah i won't do it again i promise ow!

Tony Sr: i don't want to hear it Junior!

He goes even more harder

Tony:(yelps).

Tony Sr: you(*SMACK*) need to(*SMACK) remember who(*SMACK*) is the parent and who(*SMACK*) is the child Junior!

Tony: dad i think my rear end is red!

Tony Sr: oh hush i'm not only gonna spank you over your jeans!

Tony: what you're not?!

Tony Sr: no because then i will pull your jeans down and spank you over your boxer shorts and then it'll be your bare rear end!

Tony: ah come on dad anything but those two!

Tony Sr: sorry you decided to give me an attitude and now you must face your punishment!

He continued spanking him and then he pulls his jeans down

Tony soon feels his jeans around his ankles and kicks them and his shoes and socks off

Tony Sr:(goes harder and harder).

Tony: ow! ooh! ow! ah! mmmmm!

Tony Sr:(goes even more harder than before).

Tony:(yelps).

Tony Sr:(slowly pulls Junior's boxer shorts down revealing a rear end that is pink turning red).

Tony:(feels a cold draft on his rear end).

Tony Sr:(resumes his punishment making painful slap sounds).

Tony:(winces and tries to get up).

Tony Sr: don't even think about it(holds him down).

He goes harder and harder and Tony's rear soon turns a pinkish red

Tony soon is sweating and turning red in the face

Tony Sr goes harder and harder

Tony:(has tears spring to his eyes).

Tony Sr:(gives harder and harder smacks).

Tony in pain and without a doubt starts crying uncontrollably

Tony Sr:(stops).

Tony:(crying so uncontrollably he can't get a word in edgewise).

Tony Sr:(lets him up).

Tony:(pulls his boxer shorts and jeans back up).

Tony Sr: you're not gonna be able to sit or handle sitting down for weeks or months and that's what you get when you sass me!

Tony:(yelps as he sits down on the other side on the bed and cries into his lap).

Tony Sr starting to feel sad and forgiving goes over to the other side, sits next to his son and rubs his back to comfort him

Tony Sr: ssssh it's ok Junior punishment is all over and you're forgiven.

Tony: i'm not crying about that because i know i deserved it but i'm crying because of you.

Tony Sr: me why?!

Tony:(crying) because you were never(snif) there for me as a child and you didn't want to be bothered to be my dad back then!

Tony Sr: Junior is that what's upsetting you?

Tony: yes and i know i may sound immature for saying this but i'm still hurt and whenever you were around me you beat me.

Tony Sr: Junior listen to me i may have not been the _""perfect parent""_ back then because i was young and stupid and now i want to make it all up wis you.

Tony:(crying) (snif) you do?

Tony Sr: yes son.

Tony: you're not just saying this to win back my heart and feelings just so you could step on them are you?

Tony Sr: no son i have changed for the sake of me and you.

Tony: are you for real dad?

Tony Sr:(puts his hands on Tony's shoulders) yes son i am and i know your sassing and anger is covering up your sadness and baby boy i'm sorry that i wasn't the father you wanted me to be.

Tony: it's ok dad i forgive you now.

Tony Sr: thank you son it means alot to me that you would understand me for once and not fight me on every single thing.

Tony: i love you dad(cries more).

Tony Sr:(puts his son's face into his chest) there there cry into my chest it's ok ssssh(rubs the back of Tony's head).

Tony:(continues crying).

Tony Sr: son it's ok daddy's here daddy's got you and this time i promise i won't let you go.

Tony: do you mean that figuratively or literally?

Tony Sr: both.

Tony: eventually we'll both starve.

Tony Sr: Junior how about tomorrow you take the day off and we just spend quality time father and son.

Tony: well Gibbs already scheduled me to be on leave starting tomorrow so yes.

Tony Sr: that's good because i want to spend all this time rebuilding our relationship and making up for lost times and healing old wounds.

Tony: sounds great.

Tony Sr: well it is 1200 hours so you had better go upstairs and get some shut eye.

Tony: i think i will.

Tony Sr: oh and sleep with ice.

Tony: got it.

He goes upstairs and goes to bed

Tony Sr goes to bed

To Be Continued...


End file.
